Accept Me
by Shilo Burbans
Summary: So many characters in games and stuff are constantly put down. This story is dedicated to giving them a second chance to have people accept them.
1. Luigi

Accept Me

One time I was browsing the web and I found this fanfiction profile which had little poems that were protesting against certain characters that were constantly being put down by others. I then decided to make this fanfiction that showed people that Luigi is not a coward, Peach is not a weakling, Bowser isn't just an evil villain. If you agree with any of the above statements please read on and if you have anything to say about the story review or post it on my forum. You can find it at .net/forum/Accept_Me/100126/

Thank you.

Luigi

People say I'm just a coward. Please understand that I'm a human with feelings. I may be good at hiding it but it really hurts me when you say that.

Evidently everyone is brave.

Mario for rescuing the princess.

Bowser for trying to stand up to Mario.

Even the princess herself! I don't know why but no one ever calls her cowardly for always calling Mario. Except me. It just doesn't make sense.

If you think of me as a coward or unimportant then I just don't understand...

What about those times that I had to rescue Mario from that haunted mansion? Or the times when Fawful kidnapped Peach, and Mario was KO'ed? Doesn't that count for anything?

Maybe not. And maybe I'm actually a Yoshi in disguise.

I don't get it...

Why won't anyone accept me?

I always feel bad for Luigi. Also I'm not a hypocrite. Just because I eliminated him from The Mole doesn't mean I have no respect for him *cough*Emil C*cough*. Please review and if you have any ideas on whom I should put in this story, please put it on my forum as shown at the top.

Thanks ~ Shilo Burbans


	2. Misa Amane

I decided to make this more than just Mario characters, so here is someone from Deathnote. O3O

Ummm... If I owned Deathnote, (Which is saying I don't) then Mello wouldn't have died!

Yep!

Misa Amane

Why do you say I'm an idiot?

Light may not truly love me, but a lover needs to try.

You wouldn't understand. I stand here now heartbroken for my parents, stuck, killing for Light, and desperately in love with someone who hates me back.

Yet I'm still stupid.

I don't know; maybe I am.

But maybe, just maybe, I'm a human who lives in denial that her fiancé doesn't care about them.

But I'm still stupid.

Maybe I cared enough for my parents to find the man who brought the criminal that killed them to justice.

But I'm still stupid.

Maybe I feel whatever you say about me.

But I'm still stupid.

I don't know... Why do you people hate me?

You would understand how I feel if your life was ruined by one man, who killed my parents.

But until then you still see me as stupid.

Why won't you accept me for who I am?

Light took me for granted.

L saw me as easy to figure out.

Takada saw me as a blockade to Light.

Why? It hurts. You wouldn't like it either.

But you still don't accept me.

Wow... I'm going to be soooo criticized on this... Oh well. I have always felt bed for Misa. =)

Thanks for reading. Review please ~ Shilo Burbans


	3. Miles Tails Prower

I don't know if you can make a fic with more than two categories... but here's my best shot! Also this chapter was inspired by jakeroo123

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and all associated characters.

Miles "Tails" Prower

How am I weak or immature? I'm only eight for goodness sake.

I may not be the most powerful or something but I'm strong in other points.

I've been in the Olympics, I've competed in one of the biggest races in the world, I've even had to endure being turned into a card!

Haven't I helped Sonic enough to show that I'm not a coward or weak or something like that?

I'm a good mechanic. Doesn't that strike you as something?

And I don't even know why you tag me as immature. What have I done to make you think that?

Well I guess the only reason is because I'm an orphan. I don't see why. Please enlighten me.

Just because I look up to Sonic, or that I'm afraid of thunder doesn't make me weak or immature.

Just because I'm a fox doesn't mean I'm not insulted by things like that.

Why do people hate me so much? Like people ask all the time, if you could have one thing in the world, what would it be?

And my answer isn't tools or machines or even mint candy. I wish you would just accept me.

I never knew that Tails got it so hard. I've always loved him ^.^ As for the "Why do people hate me so much?" thing, go onto his Wikipedia and look at the reception part of it. Sad, isn't it. Well, thanks for reading and please review ~ Shilo Burbans


End file.
